


A Dark Secret Revealed

by stellacadente



Series: Dreams of Empire [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, KotFE AU, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacadente/pseuds/stellacadente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't hate him because he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Secret Revealed

Now that the furor over Quinn’s arrival had died down, he and Xhareen were finally alone. He’d fallen into a fit of sobbing and laughing and crying, as had she, but they were both calm now. And it was time to start reclaiming those five lost years. 

Xhareen studied him as he sat on the edge of her bed in only his undershorts. He was thinner, but still muscled and taut. His face had a few lines she’d never seen before. And as she had noticed earlier, not only were his temples heavily silvered, but silver strands had sprouted throughout his still-thick black hair. But he was still her Quinn. Her beautiful, maddening Quinn.

When he seemed fully recovered, she walked over and sat herself on his lap. He put his arms around her and smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“There are many things I will never forgive Arkann or Valkorion for, but missing your first gray hairs? I would destroy more empires for that grave sin.”

Quinn cleared his throat. “Well, darling, I suppose it’s time I came clean on something then. I never meant to keep this from you for so long.”

She stood up, backed away and looked at him. “What in the galaxy are you talking about?” After all she’d been through, no matter how much she’d achieved because of it, there wasn’t much more she could handle when it came to her husband.

“I have been coloring over the gray in my hair for many years now.” He cleared his throat again.

“How long?”

“Before we met, even.”

How could she have missed that? There were times they spent months away from civilization. There weren’t any salons on Belsavis. She knew he’d programmed Toovee to cut his hair to the apportioned length. He had a skin regimen he insisted was military approved. She thought she knew every lotion and potion he possessed; after they became a couple, she essentially moved into his quarters, which were larger than hers (and always neater, too).

“Why did you keep that from me?”

“It wasn’t intentional. I just had my routine and I kept to it. Whenever we visited Dromund Kaas or some civilized planet, I’d have it done professionally. When we were away, well, there are still those kinds of amenities readily available. I kept a supply in stock. That wasn’t really a detail you would have ever paid attention to. You always wanted your alone time, and you never denied me mine. So, that’s one of the things I did with it.”

“You always were a vain son of a Hutt.” She walked back over to him and reached for his head again. He gave a small yelp as she yanked one of the gray hairs from his head.

“You never seemed to mind. _Owww_.” He rubbed his scalp.

She put the hair in the small box on her night stand, then went back and sat down on his lap. She ground her hips to get closer to him and whispered into his ear, “There’s only one way you can make this up to me, Malavai Quinn.”

He reached up and unhooked her bra. “Working on it, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere, sometime in SWTOR 4.0 when Malavai Quinn has returned.


End file.
